


Синяя птица

by melamoryblack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I mean it, Jim's mom is badass as hell, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: — Джим Кирк!Джим дернулся так сильно, что расплескал весь напиток на рядом сидящего Спока, который тут же потянулся к поясу, где обычно крепился отсутствующий сейчас фазер. Члены экипажа расступились, словно толщи моря перед Моисеем, и Джим буквально почувствовал, как откуда-то потянуло холодком.— Привет, мам, — прохрипел он.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578727) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Огромное спасибо allayonel за самоотверженное бетство, а Crazy Maestro за ценные советы <3  
> Many thanks to waldorph for answering to my questions!

— Джим Кирк!

Джим дернулся так сильно, что расплескал весь напиток на рядом сидящего Спока, который тут же потянулся к поясу, где обычно крепился отсутствующий сейчас фазер. Члены экипажа расступились, словно толщи моря перед Моисеем, и Джим буквально почувствовал, как откуда-то потянуло холодком.

— Привет, мам, — прохрипел он.

— Адмирал Лоусон! — В зал, где собралась команда “Энтерпрайз” влетел запыхавшийся адьютант, на которого тут же переметнулось все внимание.

— Вайнона Лоусон твоя _мама_? — широко распахнув глаза, воскликнул Скотти с явным разочарованием, которое Джим изо всех сил попытался не замечать.

— Адмирал Лоусон, вам нужно сначала отметиться… Адмирал! Коммодор Пэрис была бы рада получить…

Вайнона подняла палец, прося Джима подождать, и повернулась к резко побледневшему посыльному.

— Это, — весомо произнесла она, указывая на Джима, — мой сын. Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, который недавно пожертвовал собой ради безопасности Федерации уже — по моим расчетам — в девятый раз. Сегодня день его рождения, и я точно в этом уверена, потому что провела этот день, корчась в агонии от боли в спасательном шаттле, в то время как мой муж, капитан Джордж Сэмюэль Кирк направлял корабль на столкновение с ромуланским кораблем из будущего, который впоследствии разрушил Вулкан.

— Я передам... Передам, что вы зайдете к ней позже, — неуверенно предложил застывший на месте посыльный, нервозность которого выдавали только подергивающиеся антенны. 

— Вот и умница, — совершенно серьезно ответила Вайнона.

— Так это твоя _мама_? — вполголоса спросила у Джима Ухура. Джим взял стакан Спока и обреченно опорожнил его одним глотком.

— Нам повезло, что она его не подстрелила, — благоговейно прошептал Скотти. Джим прожег его взглядом. — Что было бы очень, очень нехорошо, конечно же.

— Мама, — позвал ее Джим.

— Джим, — ответила она, заключая его в горячие объятия.

Вайнона Кирк была миниатюрной женщиной, из-за чего Джим всегда думал, что она похожа на принцессу из сказок — с длинными золотыми волосами и голубыми глазами, с невыразимой хрупкостью в тонких запястьях и изгибах тела. Одна ее рука запуталась в его волосах, в то время как другой она крепко обхватила его плечи, и он вдохнул ее запах, слегка отдающий металлом, словно в саму ее кожу уже въелась звездная пыль.

— Лоусон? — спросил он, отстранившись.

— Давай-ка пройдемся, сынок, — предложила она.

***

Адмиралу Лоусон полагалась отдельная каюта со всеми удобствами, из которой открывался вид на изогнутые арочные дороги Йорка. Как только они пересекли порог, она тут же установила на окна непрозрачность.

— Какого черта, сын? — спросила она, снимая форменную куртку и швыряя ее на кровать. Джима поразило то, что ее волосы не были больше жидким золотом, почти побелев. Морщинки, раньше появляющиеся от смеха вокруг рта и глаз, теперь насовсем обосновались на ее лице, а глаза сверкали пронзительной синевой.

— Я… Я должен был, — ответил он и на мгновение попытался припомнить, нервничал ли так же сильно при встрече с Ханом. Должно быть, да. Наверное. — Никто больше не...

Она молча посмотрела на него, а затем произнесла:

— Я говорю о повышении. Думаешь, мне ли не знать о том, что “никто больше”?

Иногда было трудно держать в памяти, что история Джорджа Кирка была важной для кого-то еще, кроме него. Отец всю его жизнь был неизменной константой, неким идеалом, которому, как все думали, должен соответствовать он сам — что, как правило, он и делал, надеясь как можно сильнее приблизиться к отцу, которого никогда не знал. Джим понимал, что смерть отца сильно повлияла на мать. С тех пор она так и не вышла замуж повторно и, насколько ему известно, у нее даже никого не было. Джим иногда слышал, как дядя Фрэнк и тетя Люси обсуждали это, как что-то чрезвычайно прискорбное.

Но теперь, когда за его плечами были четыре года космических полетов и он семимильными шагами приближался к тридцатилетнему порогу, теперь он начал задумываться, через что за все эти годы пришлось пройти Вайноне. Если ему всю жизнь приходилось доказывать, что он больше чем сын Джорджа Кирка, то ей — что она не только жена героя.

— Лоусон, — осознал он.

— А? — переспросила она, оторвав взгляд от меню обслуживания. — О, нет. Я никогда не брала фамилии Джорджа. Я считала, что это просто традиция, пережиток прошлого, и если уж кто-то и будет носить чужое имя, то мое. Какое-то время я писала наши фамилии через дефис, но после того, как Крис сообщил мне о том, что ты вступил в Звездный флот, я оставила только девичью.

Ему словно врезали в солнечное сплетение. 

— О, — только и смог выдавить он.

— Не будь идиотом, — заявила она, швырнув в него меню. — Джимми. Я не хотела, чтобы люди судили о тебе, зная, что ты мой сын. Джордж — заслужил он того или нет, был практически возведен в ранг святых. Великомученик Звездного Флота. Наследие Джорджа, оно… оно дало тебе куда больше, чем могло бы дать мое имя. Точнее, оно тоже могло бы повлиять на твою судьбу, но совсем иначе.

Джим нахмурился, глядя на нее. Капитан Лоусон.

— О боже, так это одну из твоих миссий мы разбирали на одном из семинаров на практике, — вспомнил наконец он.

— Кажется, теперь на моем счету их уже три. Если тебе станет от этого легче, то тебе посвящена уже почти полная глава. Я горжусь тобой.

Хотя по ее виду этого было совершенно не заметно. Она скорее выглядела разгневанной, и Джим решил вести себя так же, как и со Споком в подобных случаях — не раскрывать рта.

— Так что там с повышением.

— Я от него отказался.

Она кивнула.

— Я знаю.

— Откуда ты вообще узнала про повышение? — поинтересовался он.

— Тебе пора бы запомнить, что я знаю обо всем.

В детстве так оно и было — его мать знала обо всем. Не всегда действовала соответственно своему знанию — но знала.

— Представляешь, — внезапно произнес Джим, — на той планете — точнее, на корабле, который потерпел там крушение — я нашел старый мотоцикл, такой же, как тот, что когда-то был у отца.

— Когда я впервые взяла его с собой прокатиться, он так громко вопил, что я думала, оглохну, — засмеялась она. — Нас тогда задержали из-за того, что копы решили, будто я его похитила.

Джим нахмурился.

— Ты всегда говорила, что это его мотоцикл.

— Нет, я говорила, что твой отец катался на нем. Остальное подсказала тебя твоя фантазия. Не знаю, наверное, я пыталась подарить тебе воспоминания об отце. Он всегда… он всегда мечтал о большой семье, так сильно, что собирался остаться на Земле, с вами, и я… Я всегда знала, что из меня дерьмовая мать. Так что я пыталась… наверное, я пыталась дать тебе то, что в итоге подарил тебе Звездный флот. Образ идеального отца. То есть, теперь я понимаю, что дрянная вышла затея, — признала она, — потому что я создала для тебя какого-то недостижимого сверхчеловека, с которым трудно было сравниться, и теперь тебе уже почти тридцать, и ты уже три года как в этой миссии, и…

— Я...

— Тебе необходимо было держаться за что-то посреди этой бесконечной темноты, — прервала она его. — Понимаешь, именно поэтому я отправилась в ту миссию, уже нося тебя под сердцем. Если рядом с тобой нет кого-то, или ты не веришь в идею, не готов сражаться за своих людей и семью — тогда ты должен хотя бы любить свой корабль.

— Я люб…

— Нет, Джимми. Я знаю, что ты любишь свой корабль, но ты не _влюблен в нее_. Она не является для тебя всем миром, иначе ее разрушение стало бы для тебя концом всего.

— Мне некогда было думать об этом. Моя команда…

— Тебе бы было так же больно, как если бы тебе оторвали руку или ногу. Такую боль ничем не облегчить.

— Знаешь, он ведь собирался уйти, — внезапно сказал Джим. Его мать даже не моргнула от такой резкой смены темы. — Он был… Посол Спок умер. Мой Спок не знал, что я тоже знаю об этом. То есть, я не всеведущ, но… о своей команде я знаю практически все. 

— Я присутствовала на погребальной церемонии. Это было… слишком. Даже вулканцам было не по себе. Не ожидала, что у старика обнаружатся двое детей.

Джим поднял на нее взгляд и снова уткнулся в меню, водя пальцем по буквам, которые вспыхивали от его прикосновений. Он знал, что Маделин, одна из энсинов с мостика, ходила в церковь на исповедь, но для Джима личным исповедником была его мать. Он всегда мог излить ей весь свой накопившийся гнев и поделиться секретами, и она выслушивала все. Она никогда не умела быть идеальной матерью в привычном понимании этого слова, матерью, которая пекла бы пироги, подтыкала одеяло и читала сказки на ночь. Большую часть времени ее даже не было на планете, но она всегда была готова выслушать, и его письма к ней скорее напоминали дневниковые записи, ничего не скрывающие и искренние.

— Спок дал себе обещание в самом начале… в начале этой заварушки, сразу после Неро, что он сможет оставаться в Звездном флоте до тех пор, пока посол Спок остается на Новом Вулкане. То есть, не уверен, что он имел в виду именно это, но ты меня понимаешь. И теперь, после смерти посла, он чувствовал ответственность перед своим народом. Он расстался с Ухурой, но, э...так и не нашел время сказать мне об этом.

Он ощутил на себе ее взгляд, и, подняв голову, наткнулся на полные печали глаза.

— О, мой мальчик.

— Все в порядке. Они что-то переиграли, и он остается. Что, конечно, отлично, потому что… — он резко вдохнул, уставившись на голубую жидкость в своем стакане. Потому что многие вещи казались ему сомнительными, но то, что Спок всегда придет к нему на помощь? Это было непреложной истиной, вплавленной в саму его кровь и синяки на предплечьях. Спок готов был выстрелить в его мать, лишь расслышав что-то в голосе Джима. Нет, Спок ему не принадлежал, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором ему бы хотелось, но… он был его Споком, вот и все. Спок был частью Джима, частью “Энтерпрайз”, и Джим готов был ввязаться в войну, лишь бы удержать его, если бы потребовалось. Он готов был просить о помощи свою мать, команду — даже Сарека.

— Значит, у тебя теперь есть еще два года, — подытожила она.

Джим кивнул.

— Корабль останется на ремонте в доках еще около полугода, так что у вас выдалась большая увольнительная. Разберись-ка в себе, сынок. Влюбись во что-нибудь — и желательно, на этот раз взаимно.

***

Как оказалось, адмирал Лоусон была птицей высокого полета.

— Ее повысили сразу после… неудавшегося переворота, устроенного адмиралом Маркусом, — сообщил Спок. — Решение Главного Штаба. Я не знал, что ты ее сын. Точнее, я не знал, что у нее вообще есть сын.

— Ну, Спок, знаешь, она всегда стыдилась меня, — солгал Джим. Спок, чья мать любила его всем сердцем, отбросив собственное прошлое ради новой культуры, к которой принадлежала ее новая семья, скорее всего был шокирован одной мыслью о подобном.

— Кончай издеваться, Джим, — вздохнул Боунс. — Она не стыдилась его, Спок. Просто его мать участвовала во множестве опасных миссий, и столь известный отпрыск накладывал бы на нее определенные обязательства.

— Да, — протянул Спок. — Насколько мне известно, маскирующей технологией мы обязаны именно успешной миссии под ее командованием.

— О боже, моя мать — галактический шпион, — тихо пробормотал Джим, опустив голову.

— И еще, кажется, между ней и Скотти что-то было, — заметил Боунз, хлопнув Джима по спине.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — угрюмо сообщил ему Джим. — Просто ненавижу.

— Ничего не поделать, Джим, с таким талантом можно было только родиться, — утешил его Боунс.

— Вы и ваше знаменитое чувство такта, доктор, — заметил Спок. Должно быть, он просто смеется над Джимом. Теперь, когда Ухура намекнула на возможность вернуть отношения, он постоянно пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Не то, чтобы Джим думал об этом. Он просто искренне желал Споку счастья.

— Какие планы на следующие шесть месяцев? — спросил Джим Боунса.

— О, так ремонт займет всего полгода? — удивился доктор.

— Обычно такие работы занимают девять месяцев, но у нас есть Скотти.

— Двенадцать, — поправил их Спок.

— Не забывайте про Кинсера, — заметил Джим, все задумались на мгновение и согласно кивнули.

— Шесть, — повторил Боунс. — Я собираюсь рассмотреть кандидатуры новых сотрудников в медотсек и обсудить с тобой тех, кого я намерен включить в команду. Я подумываю снова пригласить Чепэл.

— Я не замечал за вами особой любви к постоянным отказам, доктор. Подобное пристрастие должно иметь какое-то название, — сказал Спок.

— Мазохизм, — подсказал ему Джим.

— Ой, отъебитесь вы оба. После всего я собираюсь спать, спать, и э… и еще раз спать.

— Джим? — спросил Спок.

— Мне нужно будет написать письма семьям членов команды. Проверить несколько личных дел и посетить собрания адмиралтейства, на которые я намерен протащить с собой тебя, а потом уже настанет момент передохнуть.

— Буду ждать запланированных встреч с нетерпением, капитан, для меня честь присутствовать там, — серьезно ответил Спок.

— Собираешься немного охладить кипящие страсти? — поинтересовался Боунс.

— Заткнись, Боунс. Кстати, Спок, а какие планы у тебя?

— Я не уверен. У меня не запланировано никаких дел, хотя я, конечно, помогу вам в работе с подбором команды и посещением предстоящих мероприятий, на которых потребуется мое присутствие. Возможно, я потрачу свободное время на то, чтобы прочесть несколько давно интересующих меня журналов.

— Спок, — сказал Боунс, приобнимая того за плечи. — Никому не позволяй называть себя самым скучным человеком на свете.

— Я напомню вам об этом, доктор, — серьезно сообщил ему Спок.

— Ледку? — предложил Джим.

— Отъебись ты!

***

— Знаешь, сынок, — сказала ему Вайнона, когда они, поужинав, отправились гулять по изгибающимся улицам, открыто наслаждаясь головокружительным чувством, возникающим от взгляда наверх на прохожих, вынужденных в свою очередь задирать головы, чтобы посмотреть им вслед. — Джордж был надежным человеком. Его вполне устраивала позиция первого помощника, он любил свою работу. Любил быть тем, к кому обращались за помощью члены команды или с кем часто беседовал Робертс. Я не знаю… может быть, лет через двадцать Джордж получил бы свой корабль, может быть, это была бы _Энтерпрайз_. Но ты — сынок, ты сразу начал пробиваться к капитанскому креслу. Это было твоим предназначением.

— Я передал управление…

— Команде, которую ты собрал и которой ты доверяешь. Это не слабость, это… не слишком типичное для стандартного капитана поведение, но это твое решение. И никто не оспаривал твоего права с того самого времени, как Крис передал тебе “Энтерпрайз”. В основном потому даже, что это было не его единоличное решение, и до этого приказ должен был пройти через тонны бюрократических заморочек.

Он продолжал размышлять об этом, наблюдая за тем, как Скотти и Кинсер спорят с несколькими техниками из ремонтной бригады. "Энтерпрайз" снова приобретала свою форму, другую, но они слетали на планету и привезли все, что удалось спасти. В основном благодаря тому, что Скотти закатил форменную истерику и захватил корабль. Джим нашел в себе силы лишь создать видимость наказания за его проступок.

Джим смотрел на нее, на ее разодранные бока, покрытые словно кровоточащими порезами, на открытое нутро, из которого будто вываливались внутренности. Он умер на этом корабле. Он не позволял себе даже задумываться… и все же, быть может, он все это время наказывал ее за то, что она чуть не забрала его жизнь. Если бы он любил ее сильнее, сделала бы они с ним такое? Он прижал ладонь к обшивке и прошептал: “Прости меня”.

— Мы вернем ей сердце, — заверил его Скотти дрогнувшим голосом. Кинсер протер свои стебельковые глаза и коротко кивнул. — Построим ей новое тело.

— Ты не виноват в этом, — сказал Джим, когда Скотти застыл, глядя на покореженный корпус.

— Я просто думаю, — ответил он. — Думаю, что это неправильно — оставить ее здесь.

Кинсер коснулся его локтя, и Скотти вдохнул, сдерживая слезы, резко отвернулся и ступил на борт.

Они забрали с собой варп-ядро и скачали как можно больше технической информации и сохраненных данных. Джим провел немало часов, изучая их позже. Продирался сквозь ее коды, после того, как отправил очередное письмо, сообщающее о гибели члена экипажа глубоко посреди искусственной Йоркской ночи. Теперь уже он сам спорил насчет длины коридоров, положения труб Джеффри и дизайна капсул Кельвина и их путей эвакуации.

— Капитан, — заметил Спок, после того как Джим только закончил в _восемнадцатый раз_ объяснять, почему эту трубу нельзя будет разместить здесь, потому что тогда она будет мешать частотному реле, расположенному на корпусе. — Я не знал, что вы обладаете познаниями в инженерном деле.

Джим подумал, что кто-то позвал Спока от отчаяния.

— Он работает на добровольных началах, — огрызнулся Скотти. — Нет, послушай-ка меня, парниша, — он повернулся к главе инженеров, крепкому мужчине глубоко за 50. — Он _прав_ , и мне плевать, что там сказано об этом в ваших инструкциях.

Спок прикоснулся к плечу Джима, и Джим обернулся, посмотрев слишком многозначно, и тут же чертыхнулся про себя за неосмотрительность. Ничего страшного — раньше Спок никогда не замечал.

Джим не имел никакого права злиться на него за его желание уйти. Он ведь и сам собирался отказаться от должности, и тоже ничего не сообщил об этом вулканцу. Похоже, потребность Спока в нем совершенно не была похожа на его собственную.

— Нас ждут на совещании, — сообщил Спок, протягивая Джиму форменку, — через пять минут.

— О чем пойдет речь?

— Безопасность. Думаю, они будут обсуждать, стоит ли налагать наказание на коммодора Пэрис за то, что она отправила нас прямиком в ловушку.

— Мы все поверили тому рассказу.

— Чехов сказал, что вы не поверили. Что у вас были подозрения.

Спок придержал дверь транспортаторной, и Джим пораженно отметил, какими натянутыми стали отношения между ними. Это была его вина, Джим был в этом уверен. Он своими руками разрушил только устоявшееся шаткое доверие и превратил его во что-то натянутое и холодное, из-за того, что оказался не в силах сдержать собственное отчаяние.

Боже, он был сам себе противен.

— Я знаю каково это — принести себя в жертву ради команды. Каково отдать все, чтобы они оставались в безопасности, — сказал Джим. — Это не про нее.

— Внезапный всплеск интуиции, я понял.

— Спок, когда-нибудь тебе придется смириться с тем, что мое нутро никогда меня не обманывает.

— За исключением тех случаев, когда за приготовление ужина отвечает мистер Сулу, — заметил Спок.

— Ладно, знаешь, что…— начал было возмущаться Джим, но Спок прервал его, распахнув перед ними дверь и не давая закончить начатую фразу. Да уж, а когда было по-другому.

Заседание было закрытым, и Джим про себя отметил это как еще одну слабость в организации Флота; еще одна лазейка в законах, которую могли бы использовать враги. Вину на себя брал в итоге не отдельный человек, но сама организация.

Адмиралы были полны “‘энтузиазма”, как и всегда, но к концу дня была сформирована новая команда для проверки безопасности звездной базы, а коммодор Пэрис сохранила за собой свой пост.

После они со Споком отправились ужинать в неожиданно маленький ресторанчик, приютившийся между двумя внушительными зданиями. Хозяева по большей части на обращали на них внимания, поэтому они облюбовали столик подальше от входа.

— Ты бы преуспел в этом, если бы захотел, — внезапно заявил Спок посреди трапезы. — Но я благодарен за то, что ты решил остаться.

— Что? — переспросил Джим, обмакивая картофель фри во что-то, похожее на кетчуп. Кажется, в кетчуп. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Спока, понимая, что тот все это время ходил вокруг да около ради этого самого разговора просто в силу своей сволочной натуры.

Кто бы там что не говорил о сдержанности вулканцев — он просто никогда не встречал Спока. Потому что он был сторонником предельной искренности, до тех пор, по крайней мере, пока ему это было выгодно.

— Джим. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты рассматривал возможность вступления на должность вице-адмирала.

— Поверь, совсем недолго.

— Я рад это слышать.

Джим нахмурился и вскинул взгляд. Спок внимательно смотрел на него, и он пожал плечами.

— Ты же знаешь, что в этом случае с полетами для меня было бы покончено.

— Несомненно.

Они возвращались к сердцу звездной базы, которая представляла из себя башню, когда Джим снова заговорил.

— Не хочешь остаться на партию в шахматы?

— У меня остались дела, требующие моего внимания, — ответил Спок. — Может, завтра вечером?

Джим кивнул и, когда Спок зашел явно не в свою каюту, попытался убедить себя в том, что не слышал доносившегося из-за двери теплого спокойного голоса Ухуры и перекатов низкого голоса вулканца в ответ.

Ему просто показалось.

***

Ночью, уже лежа в постели, он размышлял, стоило ли ему ответить “Я тоже рад, что ты решил остаться”. Это казалось чем-то… слишком напоказ, и может для Спока все было в порядке — возможно, подобные слова укладывались в вулканские нормы поведения, но Джим изо всех сил старался не вываливать на Спока все свои внутренние переживания. Точнее, вообще ни на кого. Было бы здорово, если бы у него получилось сделать вид, что все в порядке — или, лучше даже, что ему безразлично случившееся.

Застонав, он поднялся на ноги и спустился к “Энтерпрайз”. На одной из перемычек виднелась прикрепленная записка.

“Попробуй поспать, сын.  
Мама.  
п.с. я отбыла в 4:00 по местному времени,  
мы будем разбираться с этим их роем  
п.п.с. прислушайся к моим словам, мама всегда знает лучше.”

Он прошел по непривычно тихим коридорам “Энтерпрайз”. Казалось, она будто только и ждет момента, чтобы снова ожить, принять на свой борт команду и отправиться навстречу неизведанному. Она была прекрасна и полна возможностей; он опустился на пол там, где позже будет мостик, и поднял взгляд к звездам, к черному и неисследованному еще космосу.

— Не спится? — донесся до него голос Сулу.

— Я думал, ты проводишь время с семьей, — ответил Джим, когда Сулу присел с ним рядом.

— Я и был с ними. Но они уже спят, а я вот что-то никак не могу, поэтому решил пройтись. Все дороги ведут к “Энтерпрайз”.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь замечания? Скотти всегда открыт предложениям.

— С трудом верится.

— На него можно положиться, да и к твоим словам он прислушается. Я замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— Благодарю, сэр.

Они замолчали, и Сулу слегка сменил позу.

— Кошмары? — спросил Джим.

— Признаю, сосущие жизнь жуки-вампиры меня впечатлили, — ответил Сулу. — Чувствую себя, словно... Ну, ты знаешь — когда хоть немного представляешь себе то, с чем предстоит столкнуться... то оно кажется не таким ужасным, когда действительно происходит. А к такому я был не готов.

— Не думал, что Кролл окажется человеком — даже не знаю, почему, – сказал Джим. – После Маркуса-то...

— Наверное, если забыть, для чего мы все вообще здесь, — Сулу смолк и помотал головой. — Нет, все равно не понимаю, как можно превратиться в помешанного на геноциде тирана.

— Тебе так важно понять?

Сулу улыбнулся и снова завозился.

— Мой муж с Поладриуса. Пять поколений его семьи выросло в условиях военного положения и постоянной угрозы. Он был девятым ребенком в семье, и только он один выжил. Выжил, потому что Поладриус присоединился к Федерации, Звездный флот поспособствовал проведению мирных переговоров, и население наконец получило свободу передвижения. Тогда-то они и улетели оттуда. Он вырос в одной из колоний на Марсе, но с самого вступления во флот все это не выходит у меня из головы. Наша дочь проживет свободную от постоянного страха жизнь — по крайней мере, большую ее часть.

Так что, я хочу сказать, что… что я рад, что выучился на пилота, и не променяю свою работу ни на что на свете. Одно осознание, что мы меняем жизни людей к лучшему, жизни их детей, дает мне причину не сдаваться, — он кивнул, а затем посмотрел на Джима. — А что насчет тебя?

— Не думаю, что мной движут настолько благородные порывы, — признал Джим. — Это скорее сам корабль, и… и приключения, которые он сулит. Возможность первыми увидеть то, чего не видел еще никто до нас.

— Думаю, ты себя недооцениваешь, — ответил Сулу. — У каждого из нас на этом корабле были свои мотивы ступить на его борт, но все это — благодаря тому, что ты сплотил нас. Благодаря тебе и корабль, и команда стали теми, кто мы есть. Кстати, сегодня ко мне подходила Энгеда, предлагала мне должность первого помощника. 

Джим почувствовал, как в нем поднимается возмущение. Кем возомнила себя Энгеда, чтобы переманивать его команду?

— Конечно же, я отказал, — сказал Сулу. — Я согласен летать только под началом Джеймса Т. Кирка. Как и все мы. Скотти то и дело получает предложения присоединиться к другим командам, Кинсер тоже, за Ухурой давненько гоняется дипломатический корпус. Все бы хотели заполучить Чехова. Даже Спок, Арбор — все мы остаемся здесь по собственной воле. Не уверен, получает ли подобные предложения доктор Маккой — или его все слишком боятся. К чему я веду — каждый раз мы возвращаемся на борт “Энтерпрайз” потому, что тут наше место. А корабль не может жить без своего капитана.

Джим посмотрел на него.

— Когда будешь готов уйти, Сулу, не соглашайся ходить в подчиненных. Скажи мне, и я выбью тебе твой собственный корабль. На посту первого помощника ты только зря растратишь свой талант.

— Я передам ваши слова Споку, сэр.

— Спасибо. Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на вас, мистер Сулу.

На следующий день к нему пришел Чехов. Неужели раздирающие его сомнения настолько заметны окружающим? Или же виной тому не дающее сбоев сарафанное радио Звездного флота, из-за которого уже, кажется, каждый знал о том, что он чуть не стал вице-адмиралом (неизвестно только, что же волновало всех больше: то, что он пытался этого добиться или то, что в конечном счете отказался).

Или, может быть, все дело в том, что после трех лет в бесконечной тьме космоса все вокруг начинало казаться иллюзорным, и им нужно было вновь твердо встать на ноги, а он каким-то образом оказался важной частью этого процесса. Чехов присоединился к их со Скотти и Кинсером восстановительным работам, и Джим предположил, что им двигала вина, которую он до сих пор чувствовал за свои действия во время недолгого пребывания на посту главы инженерной службы. Скотти относился к нему с бесконечным терпением — несмотря на вспыльчивость и крутой нрав, со своей командой он вел себя почти по-отечески, дотошно разъясняя каждую мелочь до тех пор, пока не убеждался в том, что Чехов полностью понял его — как в теории, так и на практике.

“Слишком много разговоров”, вздохнул Кинсер, ударив гаечным ключом по катушке.

— Эй! Твою же мать, она же совсем новая! — завопил Скотти, и Кинсер, упрямо посмотрев в ответ, ударил снова.

Джим и Чехов осторожно отступили, отправившись на обед.

— И они так каждый день? — неуверенно спросил Чехов.

— Нет, обычно все еще хуже, — ответил Джим.

***

После полудня его поймала Ухура, и они вместе пошли гулять по улицам базы.

— Они всегда склонялись так близко, — наконец сказала она. — Прямо к твоему лицу.

— Да, — согласился Джим.

— Но Спока там не было, — отметила она, опускаясь на скамейку. Джим присел рядом. — Кролл хотел, чтобы я видела… чтобы я видела все. Они заставили меня смотреть, как погибла Сил, он стоял рядом, и… Споку и Сулу повезло, им не пришлось испытать подобное, и злиться на это ужасно глупо, я знаю.

Джим подумал о том, что Ухуре всегда доставалось больше всех. Сколько бы его ни били, как ни пытались придушить, как бы близко ни придвигались нападавшие, втискивая колени между его бедер, прижимая его к твердой поверхности горячими отвратительными телами, это никак не могло сравниться с тем, что пришлось вынести ей. Но никто из них не отступился и не струсил, снова и снова рисуя на своей груди мишень.

— Они всегда хватают меня за шею, — сказал Джим. — Когда-нибудь я так без голоса останусь.

— Мы будем скорбеть об этой утрате, — ответила она.

— Приятно знать, что команда заботится о тебе, — протянул Джим.

— О, значит, ты уже провел подобные беседы с остальными? — спросила Ухура, ухмыляясь.

— С тобой было сложнее, — заметил Джим. Она кивнула; ее улыбка чуть увяла, но не пропала совсем.

— Сложнее, — согласилась она, — но я думаю, что эта увольнительная как раз кстати. Нам всем нужно прийти в себя, понимаешь?

— Да, — вздохнул он.

— Ты бы принял пост? Если бы всего этого не случилось?

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Хотел бы я сказать “нет”, что я вовремя вспомнил бы, ради чего ввязался во все, но…

— Но ты никогда и сам не знал, ради чего, — продолжила за него Ухура. — То есть, сначала появился Неро, случилась та катастрофа с Вулканом, потом Хан, потом Маркус, а после нас сразу отправили в пятилетнюю миссию, тогда как ты едва буквально _восстал из мертвых_ , — она запнулась, глубоко вздохнув. Джим задумался, не приходилось ли ей конфликтовать с кем-то из-за подобных разговоров. С ним об этом никто ни разу не разговаривал.

— Я бы не удивилась, если бы ты согласился, — призналась она. — Но я рада, что ты решил остаться.

— И Спок остался тоже, — сказал Джим.

Она снова улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Спок… Я не уверена, что он сам понимает, чего хочет.

— Тебя, уж в этом я уверен, — ответил Джим, почувствовав лишь легкий укол боли. Он даже сумел улыбнуться, на что она рассмеялась и покачала головой, отчего ее волосы, собранные в хвост, тоже качнулись.

— Не знаю, он собирался уйти посреди миссии, взять в жены какую-нибудь вулканку и нарожать детишек, — сказала она. — Или ты об этом не знал?

— Он не в курсе, что я знаю.

— Он просто идиот.

— Ну, иногда он не видит очевидного.

— Мне сложно смириться с тем, что он готов был выбросить на ветер четыре года отношений ради чувства долга. Я хотела бы быть уверенной в своем партнере, зная, что он не бросит все на полпути.

— Но ты носишь его кулон.

Она прикоснулась к подвеске и пожала плечами.

— Может, у нас еще что-нибудь получится. После четырех лет должны же мы хотя бы попытаться. Так что перерыв в миссии очень кстати, иначе ему светит повторить судьбу бедняги Чехова.

— Оказаться полуголым в коридоре перед самой сменой?

— Мне его было даже жаль.

Этим вечером Спок пришел для партии в шахматы к его каюте в тот самый момент, когда Джим уже выходил из дверей.

— О, прости… — воскликнул Джим. — Я не знал, что ты… ты же сказал, что только подумаешь.

Спок кивнул.

— Конечно. Тогда давай встретимся завтра вечером.

Джим улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Договорились.

Бар, в который Джим отправился в этот день, был затянут дымкой и полон новоприбывших, ищущих ничего не значащего секса на одну ночь. Ему даже не пришлось платить за выпивку, и ночь пронеслась в круговерти неясного смеха, прикосновений влажных губ, череды минетов и куни – а проснулся он на следующий день с восхитительной болью в заднице и двумя голыми парнями под боком.

— Мерзость, — прошипела Ухура, зайдя с ним вместе в лифт.

— Эй, я принял душ! — возмутился Джим.

— Я сейчас же свяжусь с Маккоем, — сказала она, доставая коммуникатор и печатая сообщение. — Он будет очень недоволен.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщил ей он.

— И пей побольше воды! — крикнула она вдогонку, когда он вышел из лифта на этаже, на котором поселили Боунса. Тот уже ждал его в дверях, сверля взглядом.

***

После этого жизнь вошла в колею. Новая команда была укомплектована за два месяца до планируемого отбытия, и они знакомились и проходили инструктажи вместе, чтобы получше узнать тех людей, с которыми им предстояло бок о бок провести следующие два года. Джим изо всех сил старался избегать Спока, проводя время с остальными членами экипажа мостика.

Точка в отношениях Ухуры и Спока была поставлена за пять недель до начала полета, и все сошлись во мнении, что разрыв прошел крайне мирно. Ухуре даже удалось втянуть в это Джима — он до сих пор не мог понять, как, но не то чтобы сильно сопротивлялся. Пока Спок был с Нийотой, он был чем-то недостижимым, и Джим мог злиться на это и творить глупости, но теперь… что ж. Теперь все было иначе. Теперь он мог тешить себя надеждой, что у него все еще есть шанс, но в действительности он просто хотел, чтобы все это пришло хоть к какому-то финалу. Чем бы все ни закончилось, — умирая тогда, Джим прижимал ладонь к разделяющему их стеклу, и Спок был рядом, отражая его жест, и он чувствовал, как где-то внутри все стягивается в узел, как горестно опускаются уголки губ, и было больно из-за того, что он заставил Спока сорваться, но в тот момент боль была повсюду, так что это уже не имело значения.

Они все еще поддевали друг друга, что порой было нелегко, но обоих устраивало. По крайней мере, их отношения были не настолько натянутыми, какими постепенно становились в течение последних месяцев.

Ремонт “Энтерпрайз” был завершен на два месяца опережая график, и, вновь пройдя по ее коридорам, он почувствовал, как его переполняют эмоции. Она была прекрасна, все та же, но совершенно иная. И он не мог не подумать, что точно так же кровь Хана, текущая по его венам, подарила ему физическую силу и выносливость, но не изменила его самого. Не смотря ни на что, он все равно оставался Джимом Кирком, а она — его девочкой.

— Привет, детка, — пробормотал он и словно почувствовал, как металл под его ладонью потеплел, будто отзываясь.

***

Спустя два месяца после возобновления их миссии Нийота постучала в дверь его каюты.

— Я принесла выпивку, — сказала она.

— Боже, что? — переспросил Джим. Обычно Ухура приносила спиртное, когда собиралась высказать ему, что думает, с особой жестокостью, или после особенно тяжелой высадки. Которых, кстати, было на их счету уже три, что ничуть не удивляло никого из старого состава.

Дверь скользнула на место после того, как она протиснулась мимо него и плеснула в стаканы странной оранжевой светопоглощающей жидкости. Закрутив волосы в неровный пучок на затылке, Ухура протянула один из стаканов Джиму и уселась на кровати.

— И как давно ты влюблен в Спока? — спросила она.

Джим посмотрел на нее, а затем залпом выпил.

— Ох, Джим, — выдохнула Ухура.

— Не надо мне тут Джимкать, — отрезал он. — Я… Я не знаю, с чего ты решила…

— Я думала, что это у тебя недавно, — призналась она. — Я, честно признаться, думала, что ты не рад этим чувствам, потому что не знаешь, что с ними делать.

— Это семейное, — тут же сообщил Джим, не задумываясь.

— Годы? — осторожно спросила она.

— Я не готов обсуждать эту тему с тобой.

— Я думала, мы друзья, — она приподняла подбородок, так, как делала обычно, когда набиралась смелости для чего-то.

— О, черт, — выдохнул Джим, заваливаясь на кровать. — С переделки с Неро.

— Все это время… Сколько это — четыре? Пять лет!

— Ты же знаешь, какой я упрямый, когда творю глупости, — пробормотал он, размышляя о том, сможет ли он придушить себя подушкой.

— Что ж… черт, — размышляла Ухура. — А _он_ об этом знает?

— Я не говорил ему, — сказал Джим. — Он же… он был с тобой! Я, конечно, ублюдок, но не _настолько_.

— Нет, — она протянула руку и сжала ладонью его колено. — Я знаю, что не настолько. По крайней мере, не в таких делах.

— Спасибо.

— Но на последней миссии ты вел себя, как конченный придурок.

— Да они же вылитые кошки с собаками. Любой бы повел себя так же на моем месте.

— Но прием с мячиком был подлостью.

— Эй, иначе я не смог бы привлечь их внимание, это был продуманный маневр.

Она закатила глаза и рассмеялась.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она после недолгого молчания, слегка потягиваясь и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Да, — ответил Джим. — У меня роман с одним очень ревнивым кораблем. Так что простым смертным придется потесниться.

— Боже мой, — пробормотала Ухура и глотнула из своего стакана.

***

После этого разговора не произошло ничего страшного. Все шло своим чередом. Ухура с Боунсом образовали отличный буфер, пусть даже Джим и срывался на них порой.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас с ним появилась какая-то связь, — заявил он Боунсу как-то вечером.

— А профессиональной тебе не достаточно? — огрызнулся Маккой.

— Сказал доктор, трахающий медсестру, — на этих словах из дверей хранилища выглянула Чепэл, и Джим уставился на Боунса.

— Это я его трахаю, — возразила она, снова скрываясь внутри.

Так вышло, что Спок до сих пор оставался для него насущной необходимостью, словно укоренившись у него в груди. Джим написал матери, как и много раз до этого, хотя и не ждал никакого ответа, просто изливая слова в пустоту. Он выучил свой урок — дневник капитана не должен содержать личных записей; теперь он упоминал в нем только строго корабельные дела, всегда набрасывая небольшой план перед тем, как включить запись. Он подумывал вынести это предложение на рассмотрение в следующий раз, когда его вызовут на совещание адмиралтейства.

По-крайней мере, в его отношениях с кораблем все было гладко. Скотти иногда звал его вниз, в инженерный, прося “постоять тут и покрасоваться, мне кажется, ты у нее в любимчиках”, и Джим каждый раз старался не раздуваться от удовольствия слишком откровенно, даже если обычно это было ему свойственно.

Но, конечно, эти мирные деньки были лишь передышкой перед грядущими неприятностями.

***

— Ничего слишком уж страшного не произойдет, я уверен, — успокоил его Сулу. Их снова отправляли на планету кошек с собаками. Точнее, это были гуманоиды, но с… эээ. С кое-какими признаками животных как физически, так и в характере. Что порой доставляло беспокойство. Джим был почти уверен, что когда-то провел незабываемую ночку с парочкой этих хвостатых кошечек — не с этой планеты, конечно, но все равно.

Но дело было совсем не в этом. Проблема заключалась в том, что их задачей было содействие проведению мирных переговоров.

— Да, наверное, — согласился Джим. — Но это же скука, когда все идет по плану!

Сулу вздохнул и убрал клинок в заплечные ножны.

— Не могу не согласиться.

— Зато я могу, — проворчал Боунс.

— Да, доктор Маккой, мы прекрасно об этом знаем, — серьезно ответил Сулу. Маккой прищурился, бросив на него взгляд.

— Знаешь что, когда все полетит к чертям собачьим, ты сразу припомнишь, кто будет заштопывать тебя после, так что задумайся, прежде чем дерзить в ответ.

— Мы глубоко ценим ваш вклад и беспокойство за общее дело, — сообщил ему Спок.

Боунс посмотрел на него с подозрением. Все знали, что вулканцы не лгут, но Джим был уверен, что Спок прекрасно игнорировал это якобы непреложное правило последние два года. Он не имел понятия, какие акробатические ментальные трюки ему приходилось проделывать, чтобы убедить себя в правильности своих действий, но порой правда, замаскированная под ложь, работала не хуже открытого вранья. Скорее всего, секрет крылся в нюансах, но, кажется, Джиму стоило выбросить это из головы прямо сейчас.

На этот раз собакоподобные представители потребовали присутствия Джима. Он не ожидал внезапной атаки, как и не ожидал низкого, требовательного рыка “Сучка” в свой адрес, сопровождаемого темным взглядом и многозначительным движением бедер.

Кажется, именно в этот момент Спок окончательно слетел с катушек.

Пока они прикрывали ему спину, Сулу достал коммуникатор, крича, чтобы они поднимали Джима, что было совершенно недопустимо, он не собирался оставлять команду справляться самостоятельно.

— Ты — их цель! — орезал Сулу. — Скотти, давай!

Джим внезапно пошатнулся, и Сулу с ужасом опустил взгляд. Из живота капитана торчало одно из зазубренных лезвий инопланетников.

— Скотти! — завопил Сулу. — В медотсек его!

— Если ты не достанешься мне…— успел прошипеть в ухо Джиму мужчина, воткнувший лезвие ему в живот, прежде чем его слова превратились в хрип. Джим, словно сквозь одеяло, слышал, как Сулу продолжает что-то кричать в коммуникатор, чувствовал, как подгибаются колени, как Спок без усилий поднимает его на руки.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, когда перед глазами замелькали золотые искры, а потом его накрыла тьма.

***

Спустя день непрестанного наблюдения Боунс отпустил его в собственную каюту — им снова пришлось поместить его в криостазис до тех пор, пока они не разобрались, каким ядом был покрыт клинок псовых.

— Технически ты снова умер, — сказал Боунс. — Умоляю тебя, прекрати это. Иначе я не выдержу и прибью тебя собственноручно.

Он не видел в этом никакой иронии, так что решил просто не брать в голову и начал готовиться ко сну.

Внезапно дверь каюты открылась, и он поднял взгляд — обойти капитанский код могли лишь три человека на всем корабле, и он не был уверен, что хотел бы видеть сейчас кого-то из них. Особенно Спока, подумал он. Сейчас он… не в том состоянии, чтобы с ним разговаривать.

— Джим, — поприветствовал его вулканец, и Джим замер на мгновение, прежде чем развернуться и потянуться за футболкой.

— Спок, я… прости, дай мне оде…

Спок шагнул в комнату, не отрывая от Джима взгляда.

— Ты должен… должен знать, — начал он, но вновь замолчал. Джим не смел двинуться, молча выжидая, потому что Спок никогда раньше не говорил… так. — Джим, я не смогу, — продолжил он, прижав пальцы к свежему рубцу на его животе. — Я не справлюсь без тебя.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Джим, совершенно не представляя, что ему делать. Лицо Спока под строгой челкой исказилось, губы скривились, когда он передвинул ладони, крепко обхватывая Джима за талию и слегка встряхивая.

— Не в порядке, — отрезал он. — Я… без тебя невозможно. Тебя нельзя заменить, ты нужен команде, ведь без тебя все это… без тебя все потеряет значение.

— Это… Спок, со мной все в порядке, — заверил его Джим. — Боунс меня подлатал.

— Я не выдержу этого снова, — признался Спок. — Ты должен… пообещать мне.

— Спок, я не…

Спок снова тряхнул его, его широкие ладони казались горячими на открытой коже, все еще не до конца согревшейся после криозаморозки.

— Не смей умирать, — прервал его Спок. — Я не выдержу еще одной твоей смерти. Ты должен пообещать мне, что это больше не повторится.

— Я обещаю, — тут же отозвался Джим, потому что он никогда раньше не слышал от Спока подобного тона. Боунс рассказывал, что от кровопотери Спок тогда начал бредить, что он смеялся, и это было самым жутким зрелищем в жизни доктора. Джим предпочел бы, чтобы сейчас Спок смеялся, как сумасшедший.

— Мне плевать, если ты думаешь, что без тебя ничего не изменится, — продолжил Спок, словно Джим ничего не говорил. — Ты бесконечно заблуждаешься.

Он поднял руку, прижимая ладонь к его щеке и поглаживая большим пальцем скулу. У Джима перехватило дыхание.

— А что насчет Ухуры? — поинтересовался он, потому что знал, что она уже отпустила прошлое, но если Спок до сих пор… Джим не хотел быть вторым. Уж лучше он даже не будет ввязываться, чем окажется на втором месте.

— Между мной и Ухурой… крепкая дружба, — ответил Спок, склонившись и мазнув губами по линии челюсти Джима. — Но мои к ней чувства имеют свои границы.

Кажется, внутри него бушевала ярость, такая, какая могла принадлежать только ему — подобная ледяному айсбергу или безбрежному океану. Глубокая и беспощадная.

— Но ко мне они безграничны?

— Да, — нетерпеливо сказал Спок, словно это было очевидно все это время, а Джим был слишком глуп, чтобы понять это.

И Джим подумал, что, может быть, и правда — все так и было, но потом Спок прижался губами к его губам в уверенном поцелуе, и он застонал, с энтузиазмом на него отвечая.

— Спок, погоди… — сказал он, разрывая поцелуй. Спок посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— Мне нужно, чтобы… чтобы ты был уверен, — сказал Джим. — Я не могу…

— Джим. Я уверен.

Джим снова поцеловал его, потому что иначе бы не сдержал подступивших слез.

Воскрешение определенно делало его сентиментальным.

***

 

“Дорогая мама,

Я глубоко влюблен в свой корабль и моего первого офицера.  
Это взаимно, но мне кажется, между ними явное соперничество.  
"Энтерпрайз" отказывается выполнять его заказы.  
Я стараюсь в это не влезать, от греха подальше.

Люблю тебя, Джим”.


End file.
